


Are Ghosts Supposed To Be This Annoying?

by Spud_Ladybug



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spud_Ladybug/pseuds/Spud_Ladybug
Summary: Lilith makes a fatal mistake. Trying to right it only makes things worse. Or does it?
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

A soft cry of pain floated up from the deep trench below. Lilith looked to her sister, but where she expected to find a slender hand pooling with magic, she instead found a twitching claw. Edalyn was slowly, painfully morphing into her cursed form, her magic unable to fend off the damning spell Lilith had cast all those years before. But if Eda was running out of magic, that weak cry, and even now the weak keening noises from below could only mean one thing...Lilith couldn’t look. She was no stranger to killing, being of high service to the ruler of the isles, but something was different about this time, maybe that it was a child, maybe that she had killed a creature of such a weak and vulnerable race without mercy, maybe it was the dawning realization of how much Eda cared for the human, her wails of agony being both pain and grief. Perhaps that was what made it so heart-wrenching to watch as her sister lost herself to the beast, each agonizing moment being filled with heartbroken wails for her dying apprentice. Lilith froze. She couldn’t think clearly, she stayed rooted to her spot as the owl beast took full control, as it was dragged away in chains, as Belos retreated back into the safety of the castle, apparently appeased. The Coven head snapped back to reality, realizing it would be suspicious if she stood on the bridge for too long. She followed the guards handling Eda back into the castle, guilt weighing heavy on her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Only once the sun had set and the boiling isles had been shrouded in darkness did Lilith sneak back to the outer grounds of the castle, searching for the human child. 

It wasn’t difficult, she found it but a few moments later, skewered on on of the spikes down below, blood still oozing out of the larger wound on her chest where she had been impaled. Her eyes were half open but unseeing, her body limp and sagging. 

Lilith’s hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. She had done this. She murdered a child in cold blood. She flew down to the body and gently lifted it from the spikes. Gently she lifted the girl from the spikes. She closed the child’s eyelids, making her look almost innocently asleep. 

It was sickening. Lilith knew she had to make up for this, especially if she was ever going to make up for this. She thought for a moment. Humans would bury their dead in sacred holy places, wouldn’t they? So where would be a good spot on the isles to replicate that?

The Knee. It was strong in magic, for the very least. That would be the closest one could get to a ‘holy’ place on the Boiling isles. It would be a journey, but she owed it to the human to lay her to rest with proper human customs. So it was decided. Lilith would head to the knee at dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Her Name

It took Lilith to midday to reach the knee, having told the coven she wanted to train in private. The sun was at its zenith, shining intense rays of light down on the snow, which reflected it back to the sky. It was blinding, and almost ethereal how the snow almost looked like it was glowing.

Lilith vaguely remembered going here with her sister all those years ago, and being unprepared, both of them got terrible sunburns afterwards that made their faces red and puffy. She definitely remembered the scolding they got after that, seeing as she always brought sunblock to this day. 

The shimmering snow that shone like crystals, the spanning view of the isles, the closeness to the clouds...yes. This was the best she could do for Eda’s beloved ward.

She made quick work of making a sizable hole next to a small sapling in soft dirt. Carefully, she wrapped up the human and placed her in the grave, then covering it back up with dirt. She found a stone to mark the grave, and then the sinking realization came. She...she never even learned the human’s name.

She had never a need to in the past, it was of no importance to her what Eda called her stray. But now...it made her feel like even more of a monster than she already did. Lilith sank to her knees in front of the gravestone, putting her head in her hands.

“Luz.” An small voice spoke up, soft but steady. The witch turned around to be met with the very face she had just buried.  
“My name is Luz.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Unfinished Business

Lilith, startled, falls back on her rump in surprise.  
“Aaaah!”  
“Aah!” The ghost reacts back.  
“Human, did I do something wrong with the funeral rites? Was it because I didn’t know your name?” The spirit looked confused. 

“No? I have no idea why I’m here. Why am I a ghost? I don’t wanna be a ghost!” The human looks flustered. Lilith hmms in thought.  
“Well most of the time, if the dead returns as a ghost, it means they have unfinished business.”

The human looks confused.   
“Unfinished business? I can’t think of anything...” Lilith sighs and wears a look of guilt.  
“Maybe it was since you had such a traumatic death?”  
“Oh...” the child looked downcast. Lilith spoke up once more.  
“Or...you seem to care much for my sister...” A realization seemed to wash over the girl as an expression of fierce anger marred her face. The magic in the atmosphere thickened with the ghost’s rage.  
“YOU HURT EDA!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah watch me be unable to write long chapters lol


	5. The Ghost

The witch jumped back instinctively as the air surged with magical influence. It was as if small tremors were shaking the ground, a steady pulse of magic flowing from the ghost’s passionate and vindictive rage.

A chilled shudder ran up Lilith’s spine as a dreaded conclusion confirmed itself in her mind. By burying the human on an area imbued with so much natural magic, she must have summoned a powerful specter, potent in magic.

“Please, you have to let me explain!” Her response was more crashing waves of anger.  
“How is there anything to explain! You cursed your own sister!” The human shouted this out, her voice a raging wildfire.

“I was foolish back then, and I still make many foolish decisions now, going so far to capture Edalyn being one of them. But if your hear me out, we can help her!” The ghost calmed a bit, appearing to be considering Lilith’s offer.

“Fine. You’ll at least have an explanation for me?” Lilith nodded.   
“Settle down here and I should be able to give you the information you seek.” With a deep inhalation of breath, Lilith began her tale.  
“Well it all began when Edalyn and I started training in magic together...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol sorry the chapter is short, I’m a little slow for ideas on this story, seeing as it doesn’t have as much of a downpact plan as my other ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
